Cullen & Valentina
by ladyadara
Summary: This is an excerpt from a story I am writing about Cullen that will be finished soon after the release of Dragon Age Inquisition. Enjoy!


**Cullen & Valentina**

**(Excerpt)**

***Full story coming soon.***

Valentina was startled awake, she had a gripping feeling something wasn't right. As a mage she was born with an uncanny intuition, which allows them to almost sense when someone is in trouble. It has something to do with their connection to the fade. It was unlikely to know exactly who or what needed her but for some reason, this time; she knew it was Ser Cullen. He was her advisor and leader of her army, but lately she felt he was more. She also suspected that he wanted her just as badly. When he was near, her body hummed to life with awareness. It didn't help if he hovered over her or accidentally brushed up against her as they were examining battle plans at the war table. His presence touched something deep inside her soul that no one else had. She wanted him in heart, spirit, and body, but most of all she wanted to end his suffering.

She had known from the day they met who he was and what had happened to him at the Ferelden Circle.–_Andraste curse blood magic and demons!- S_he hurried down the hall to his chambers. When she arrived she placed her hand gently on the door handle and slowly pushed it open. Her heart raced at the sight before her. Ser Cullen was standing at the ready facing the door, sword in hand, waiting to strike if a threat had entered. He was every bit the militant. That wasn't even why her heart was thumping so rapidly. Her magic could take out a warrior in a matter of seconds, no, what took her breath away was that the only clothing he was wearing was a thin sheet tucked about his waist. She steadied her breath and glanced away, concentrating on the flame of a candle not far from where she was standing. The flame flickered softly then flared with greater intensity due to the presence of her magic. She was overly aware that he was watching her. Once she felt she had gained her composure, she turned towards him.

"Ser Cullen?," She inquired.

"Yes my lady Inquisitor?," Cullen nodded stiffly in greeting, setting his sword aside. He tried to hide the fact that she had any affect on him.

"Are you well ? I heard tossing and turning, then I heard you talking in your sleep. I was…. concerned." She half lied/half admitted.

"I am….fine. It was no more than a silly nightmare." He sat down on the side of the bed rubbing the sleep from his features, hoping she wouldn't notice something was amiss. Then he stood to face her.

-_Silly indeed- _She needed no special magic or power to know that he was lying. The stress he was under was more than apparent. Her voice was almost a whisper,"Please… allow me carry your burdens, Ser Cullen, please tell me what ails you." She would follow through with her vow and do whatever she could to help him.

Cullen considered her for a moment. He had convinced himself that all he needed right now was a good battle or intense practice. He wanted to be in control of something tangible. He could do nothing about his nightmares and his past; however, he could protect others from ever having to go through the same misfortunes. One good result that came from all this was that the torture and pain he endured made him a damn fine General. Despite the battles and planning though, he could not deny that he wanted her or that he still hoped for something more. He had to admit he was wary of getting close to someone again. There was also the fact that she was a mage. Though he had no right to judge her, he still couldn't help that he had a hard time trusting them.

She knew what he was thinking. "Ser Cullen…" She sighed and slowly walked toward the bed to where he was standing and stopped when she was only centimeters away from him. Valentina reached out and laid her hands on his bare chest. His muscles jerked at the contact, but he made no move to detach her. She gazed up at him and a pained look briefly flashed in her dark eyes. "I know you are suffering; I know what was done to you. You lived a tragic nightmare. I would not wish it on my worst enemy and I can't deny it, all mages are susceptible to Demons, but I swear to you I am different. I am something… stronger… something... more. My only desire is to save our people and my heart...THIS heart…" She struck her chest with conviction, "beats only for you."

He saw the truth in her eyes and knew that no matter what she was, he needed her, and could not deny the powerful feelings in his own heart.

_-For once could he trust in this love that was offered to him? He wanted to…oh Maker he wanted to feel at peace again. He had truly believed he would never feel anything beyond the torment that plagued his mind. Since the events that caused his turmoil, he felt guilty and that maybe he deserved it. He had loved another once, Solona Amell, ready to put his heart's desire above his duty. Then when the Ferelden circle was overtaken by Blood Mages; he was tortured, made to think he was being punished for loving a mage like her. He was a Templar and a love like that was forbidden, or was it? He had wrestled with these thoughts for so many years, confusion caused by a cruel joke of demons, and those scars will be branded to his very soul forever. And lastly he heard Solona had found someone new. _

_Hell, he wasn't even sure if he had the emotional capacity to love again like he had the first time, though he did wish that one day he would, especially for Valentina. He longed to pull her close and kiss her daft, to drive her over the edge with pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to feel her soft body against his, to forget everything he had been through, if only for a moment. His hands craved her skin, to caress every inch until she went mad. His lips longed to devour hers, to play and explore with his tongue. This need for her was wild, almost primal, and Maker's Breath… was she beautiful. Her tawny hair fell over her shoulders and down her back. Her skin was slightly tanned, and her eyes were a deep brown almost black and were a striking contrast to her light hair. All she wore was a thin silk shift which did nothing to hide the lines of her curves, or the fact she wore nothing underneath.- _

After a moment, he realized that he had been staring at her the entire time these images were racing through his mind. The look in her eyes told him that his risqué thoughts were transparent in his expression. He looked away quickly and felt his cheeks flush. He returned to sitting on the edge of the large bed to avoid letting her see how awkward he felt. He furiously raked his fingers through his hair.

"Please don't turn away, Ser Cullen. Allow me to ease the pain and fear that I know you hold inside." She kneeled before him, closing her eyes; she took both of his hands in hers and chanted quietly, as if in prayer. "For tonight, relieve him of his burdens. May he bathe in my healing light; let my touch fill him with peace." Warmth flowed from her hands to his, and throughout his entire body. For the first time in a long time she could sense some heaviness was lifted from his troubled heart, and that the tension was eased from his muscles. Sighing, he finally let himself relax.

Still kneeling in front of him, she took his face in her hands, and with her fingers she traced a line from the side of his forehead to his jaw line, and then briefly hovered over the scar above his lips. "Is this what you want…Ser Knight?" Valentina innocently brushed her lips against his, and heard his sharp intake of breath. He reached to cup her chin and returned the kiss, more aggressively this time. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth and explored the heat residing there. The feverish kiss made him want to take her now, but he was determined that whatever happened between them tonight would be savored.

In one swift movement he pulled her up to sit on his legs without breaking the kiss. He held the nape of her neck and fisted her hair pulling gently. He left her mouth and trailed kisses along her delicate jaw line and down her neck. His hand moved to her breast and he began to knead her flesh rougher than was intended. Valentina arched into him and breathed out his name. Fire shot through his body when she positioned herself to straddle his lap. After lifting her thin shift over her head, she slowly rocked her hips against him, and the only barrier between them was the thin sheet wrapped around him. He swore his control could snap at any moment.

Cullen took her with him as he lay back down on the mattress, turning them around so that she was lying underneath him. He moved his mouth to her breast and suckled the pert tip until she whimpered in frustration. He wanted to taste more of her and to feel every inch of her. He caressed her taut belly and then her thighs. He left scalding marks on her skin wherever his lips touched. The rapture from his teasing nearly undid her as he explored. His fingers found her center and when he pushed one inside of her flesh to test her readiness, she called out his name. Then he inserted another, entering quickly and withdrawing slowly. The candle flames flared violently in wake of her reaction. When he was finished he "snaked" out his tongue to taste her. He licked and teased until she arched in response and let out a primal cry as she climaxed.

When he retreated from his feast she let out an indignant sound and Cullen chuckled. He smiled an adorable half smile, her naked body felt incredible beneath his. She spread her legs in invitation and he quickly divested himself of the sheet that he wore. He took one hand and held her wrists above her head and used his other hand to guide his erection. His eyes involuntarily closed as he buried his length deep within her. The feeling sent him reeling in a storm of ecstasy.

"Ser Cullen," Valentina's tone was breathy and laced with desire, "Take me Knight, and don't hold back. I surrender to you." Her command must have lost him completely because he began to shove a bit harder and withdraw a bit quicker. Over and over he penetrated her body as she screamed in undeniable pleasure. Her breathing was becoming more erratic, his thrusting was more rapid. It was wilder now; tame and carnal at the same time. His cries and breathing matched hers. He kissed her again, possessing her… "You're mine…" he whispered through their passionate kiss and his heavy thrusts. She could do nothing but nod. "Yes…yours," She half-moaned.

She could feel the pressure building, the need for release guiding them as the sex became rougher. Seconds before reaching their climax, Valentina interrupted their ragged breaths. "Come with me…and let me see pleasure in your eyes." As he spilled his seed deep within her womb, they both cried out unleashing the liquid fire that had been raging inside of them both. She had never lain with a man who could send her spiraling in a whirlwind of erotic euphoria, and as she requested he never broke their gaze. It was erotic and beautiful. What they shared in this moment was timeless and knew no bounds. She loved him with all her heart and hoped he would one day feel the same.

He embraced her as they settled beneath the covers. She smiled and whispered, "I am yours and ONLY yours, Ser Cullen. No matter how you feel after tonight, remember that. And I will always wait for you. Sleep now, love, and know peace." With that he closed his eyes and she watched him until he was steadily breathing in a deep restful slumber; no nightmares, no pain, only peace.

She moved closer so that she was tucked against his chest… She rested her arm on his as he held her, "I love you Ser Cullen." She couldn't help but whisper. And as she drifted into the world of dreams, she was oblivious to the man smiling behind her who had just heard her intimate confession.


End file.
